Gličevi
Ovo su svi gličevi do sada pronađeni u igrici Head Soccer. Upozorenje! Neki gličevi možda više ne rade, zbog novih ažururanja. Što je to U mnogim igricama postoje gličevi. Head Soccer je prepun gličeva, od kojih su neki korisni, neki odmažu, a neki su samo za zabavu jer ih je fora gledati. Ako neki glič ne radi, nemojte ga odmah izbrisati, jer je možda to samo rijetki glič ili radi na određenom uređaju. Ako glič ne radi, pitajte administratore možete li ga izbrisati, jer je možda D&D Dream izbrisao i maknuo neke gličeve, te će se tada izbrisati. također komentirajte ili kontaktirajte administratore ako ste našli novi glič ili ak je nešto pogrešno na stranici! Osim gličeva, postoje i pogreške, koje se nalaze na ovoj stranici. Opći gličevi Ovi gličevi djeluju u svim ili više od jednog moda. Oni gličevi koji djeluju u više od jednog moda su posebno odijeljeni. ----- Argentina glitch (samo za zabavu) Ako pauzirati igru dok Argentinska Dragon je na putu prema protivnički gol, samo će se nastaviti, čak i dok je zaslon stanka prikazan. Ako nastavite igru, Argentina i dalje ima loptu, a on će pucati nakon kratkog vremena, bez zmaja. To je super za gledati, ali čini se da je moć metak je jači ako ne koristiti ovaj glitch, ali samo neka Argentina napraviti svoju moć metak, kao što je vaš protivnik neće dobiti prevaren od odgode. To glitch može usporediti s Južnoj Africi glitch i Cyborg glitch, ali Argentina glitch čini se da je najmanje učinkovit od tri. ---- Italija glitch (samo za zabavu) Kada je Italija koristi svoju moć metak, a protivnik je brojila i Italiji ga suprotstavlja se, nakon što je oko 4 ili 5 puta slučajni mala lopta se pojavljuje u sredini terena (isto kao u kick-off), a opet kad nestane što dosegne tlo. To glitch nema poseban učinak na sve i to je prilično rijetka glitch kao dobro. Također se može dogoditi kada se još jedan lik moć metak je uzvratio više puta. ---- Njemačka glič (koristan) Ako vaš protivnik ili propustiti (ES) prvi i drugi lopte iz Njemačke snage pucao, ali dodiruje treći, njegov / njezin moć metak će se izgubiti. ---- Kiborg glič (koristan) Ako pauzirati igru dok Cyborg koristi svoje oštećene Snaga Shot (Missile shot), rakete u njegovoj moći šutirao nastaviti dok se zaslon Pauza je prikazana. Kada ponovo pokrenete igru, vidjet ćete da su projektili već otišli, a da je lopta puca prema golu od protivnika odmah. Ovo je dobar trik zabiti češće od Cyborg je oštećenim mrežnim Shot, jer je vjerojatnost da lopta ide u je puno veći nego inače. Ovo Glitch je slično Južnoj Africi glitch. ---- Portugal glitch (Nedostatak / korisno) Ako Portugal koristi svoju moć metak vrlo blizu cilja, lopta će propustiti i on će napustiti ekran, ne vraćaju do zgoditka. ---- Egipat glitch (koristan) Tu je dobar način da se gubiti vrijeme meča daleko i ne priznati cilj kada igrate kao i uperenih Egipta. Kada kliknete pauzu kada je Egipat koristi svoju moć metak, pijesak skulpturu koja obično raspaljuje loptu prema golu, nestaje. Kada igrate na, lopta će zadržati rotirajući u zrak za cijeli ostatak utakmice, a Egipat se ne može premjestiti na sve više i nećete priznati nikakve ciljeve, tako da možete otključati neke znakove i dobiti Ne Ciljevi priznao postignuće. Nikada nemojte koristiti ovaj u opstanak. ---- Hrvatska glitch (koristan) Ako se bore sa skretanje Irske Rainbow Shot, ili s duginim loptice koje vas gurnuti natrag posebno, pokušajte stajati na istom mjestu kao i Irskoj, kada počne njegov šut. Na taj način, vidjet ćete da je Rainbow lopte koje vas gurnuti natrag u pravilu, će nestati! To znači da sada degenerirala Irske Rainbow Shot u vrlo jednostavnom linearnom pucao, što je vrlo lako skrenuti. Da biste koristili ovu trik ispravno, prvi skok na mjestu gdje je stajao Irska na početku njegova pucao, a zatim premjestiti natrag i blokirati šut, dok je još uvijek u zraku. Ako praksi malo, vi ćete se naviknete na ovaj glitch i to vam može pomoći zaustavljanja Irske snage pucao. ---- Švedska glitch (koristan) Ako pauzirati igru, a Švedska koristi svoju moć metak, možete gubiti Power Shot. Viking brod će nestati u stražnjem dijelu ekrana. Ako ste ponovno pokrenuti igru, Švedska je još uvijek u zraku i lopta je otišla. Nakon nekoliko sekundi lopta može vratiti na terenu, ali Švedska neće vratiti u normalu više, osim ako zabiti gol. To je sjajan način za otključavanje Urugvaj ako to u Head Kupa, jer ako samo držati loptu s vama, vi gubite vrijeme daleko i ne može popustiti bilo golova. ---- Južna Afrika glitch (koristan) Ako pauzirati igru dok Južna Afrika je Golem puca svjetlosnu zraku ili kad je samo završio Pritom Golem će samo nastaviti kretanje i ići za protivnički gol. Južna Afrika je također skokovima off Golem. Kada nastaviti utakmicu, lopta će biti snimljen odmah. Možete koristiti ovaj glitch i za njegov zrak i tlo pucao. Uz njegov zrak pucao mu rezultate cijelo vrijeme, ali to zapravo ne bi mu tlo puca bolje izgleda, to samo čini lopta ići na normalnu veličinu brže, ali to je još uvijek svjež gledati. ---- Austrija stanka glitch 1 (koristan) Ako ste i pauzirati igru tijekom austrijske zraka pucao, tri loptice će se izgubiti. Koristite ga kada ste nisko na vrijeme ili da bi pucao još teže za vaš protivnik protiv. ---- Austrija stanka glitch 2 (koristan) Kada pauzirati igru u trenutku kada su pokrenuta tri rastaljeno kamenje iz Austrije zraka pucao, ali prije nego što je posljednji kamen je pucao, katapult će voziti izvan ekrana. Kada nastaviti igru nakon toga, lopta će otići za cijeli ostatak utakmice najviše vremena ili će se vratiti nakon nekog vremena. Cijelo ovo vrijeme, Austrija Ne možete koristiti Skoči i kick. Ako to koristiti u voditelj kup, to bi moglo pomoći u otključavanju Urugvaj, jer ne možete priznati nikakve ciljeve ako nema loptu. ---- Saudijska Arabija glitch (koristan) Ako koristite Saudijskoj Arabiji moć metak, protivnik uglavnom eksplodira i nestaje. Ako se to dogodi, a vi svoju moć metak ponovo, dok je on još uvijek je nestao, on će zauvijek nestao, dok ne zabiti gol. To je vrlo korisno ako želite gubiti vrijeme daleko bez popuštanja cilj, ili ako želite biti sigurni zabiti gol, jer s ovim glitch, ne postoji ništa da se zaustavi od bodovanje ili uzimanje puno vremena za to. ---- Švicarska glitch (koristan) Kad Švicarska koristi svoju kontru, možete crtica naprijed i zatim dodirnite gruda snijega. Protivnik će tada nestati umjesto tebe, baš kao i Singapuru glitch, samo je teže uspjeti i postići gol iz nje. ---- Singapur glitch (vrlo korisno) Igrajte se s Singapuru, koristiti svoj zračni metak, i trčanje u svoj Shuriken. Ako ga pogodi, vaš protivnik nestaje, pa to vam daje otvorenu gol šanse. To glitch ne radi ako vaš protivnik je Singapur. Kad Singapur kontrolira računalo, on ne koriste ovaj trik (ili morate biti vrlo nesretni). ---- Belgija glitch (koristan) Kada prva nota promaši cilj, druga prođe i treća pogodi protivnika, protivnička/i moć/šut će se potrošiti uzalud, jer druga nota nema loptu. ---- Belgija stanka glitch 1 (koristan) Ako brzo kliknite stanku i nastaviti nekoliko puta dok se Belgija koristi njegov zračni pucao, prvi (a ponekad i drugi) zabilješka će propustiti cilj. ---- Belgija stanka glitch 2 (koristan) Ako pauzirati dok su plesali, nakon dobivanja pogođenima belgijskog zraka pucao i pričekajte nekoliko sekundi, ples igrač će nestati, a kada nastaviti igru, igrač se vratio u normalu. ---- Urugvaj glitch (samo za zabavu) Ako su off vaš zvuk i glazbu (u Glavnom Nogomet), ali vaš volumen mediji o, još uvijek možete čuti Urugvaj vojnici šetnju. ---- Indija tlo pucao glitch (Korisno/nezgodno) Ako Indija vrijedi njegov prizemlju pucao s nekim stijenama u između njega i njegov protivnik (zbog Francuz Snaga Shot na primjer), lopta će pogoditi kamenje, a vatra će nestati. Sve će se vratiti u normalu, gubit indijsku tlo metak. Ista stvar se događa s Nigerija. ---- Pad igre glitch (samo za zabavu/nezgodno) To glitch je gotovo isti kao i igrati s bilo znakova glitch i to također radi, tri liga samo Preživljavanju i Kupa Glava. Odustati opstanak ili Ligi igru, a zatim se vratiti. Kada igra vas pita želite li nastaviti, udesno ili ulijevo u pozadini dok ste odabrali Uskoro. Zatim kliknite Ne, a igra će se srušiti. Da biste to učinili s glavom kupa, kliknite next, a zatim prijeđite prstom Uskoro kad vas pita želite li potrošiti 5.000 bodova, a zatim kliknite Da. No, s glavom kupa, gubite one 5.000 bodova, tako da je prilično beskoristan. ---- Dodatni ciljevi glitch 1 (Korisno / nezgodan) Ponekad, ako vaš protivnik / napraviti (e) cilj, lopta ponekad štandove u zraku, a vaš protivnik / dobiti (e) dodatni cilj ne radi ništa. To je također jedan od najatraktivnijih dosadnih propuste u igri, ali ona također može biti vrlo korisno za vas. Uglavnom, netko dobiva 1 do 4 ciljeve. U najnovijem ažuriranju, lopta se spušta iza riječi pojavi "cilj". ---- Dodatni cilj glitch 2 (koristan) Ako gubite njemačku vlast i brojač izgubljenog pucao, od vas će dobiti dodatni cilj bez ikakvog utroška vremena. To glitch često koristi za break "najviše pogodaka" visoke ocjene, ali ne uvijek rade. ---- Flying glitch (samo za zabavu / korisno) Ako crtica ispod svog protivnika, on će letjeti visoko u zrak. Također radi obrnuto. Ako skočiti ćete letjeti čak i veći, no to je rijetkost glitch. Također se može dogoditi kada pokušate crtica na vrhu divovskog nogomet. ---- Pauza igra glitch (samo za zabavu) Ako pauzirati i brzo nastaviti i kliknite pauza opet, ponekad možete samo igrati na čak i dok je zaslon stanka prikazan. Ovo radi samo za Android. To izgleda kao da rade samo kad je moć metak koristi ili ako je postignut gol. ---- Pauza snage glitch (koristan) Pritisnite tipku Pause kada igrate utakmicu. Možete pritisnuti gumb za napajanje na izborniku pauze i vaš igrač će imati njegovu moć aktivirana. Ako ste to učinili s Indijom u blizini protivnika vidjet ćete ga uzimati štete i ako pritisnete životopis on će letjeti gore i onda pasti, tako da možete uzeti svoje snage metak prije nego je protivnik vraća. ---- Igrati s bilo znakova glitch (vrlo korisno) To glitch radi samo za opstanak i tri League e, te je malo sličan pad igre glitch. Odustati opstanak ili Ligi igru, a zatim se vratiti. Dok je "Želite li nastaviti?" Poruka se pojavljuje, prijeđite prstom lijevo ili desno dok ste odabrali znak koji želite igrati. Zatim kliknite Ne, a vi ćete biti u mogućnosti koristiti taj lik. Za voditelj Kup ovaj glitch radi kao dobro, ali to je malo drugačija. Kada imate ekran koji vas pita želite li potrošiti 5.000 bodova igrati Head kup, kliknite na nadograditi ili kostim u dnu ekrana. Zatim, kliknite na leđima, a moguće je da se ponovo pomicanje pozadinu, tako da možete odabrati znak koji želite da bude. ---- Napajanje pucao glitch (Nedostatak) Ponekad, ako koristite svoje snage pucao s Rusija, Kamerun, Kina, Nizozemska i Egipat a vi premjestite ili crtica, moć metak učinak koristi na ti umjesto protivnika. To je također jedan od najatraktivnijih dosadnih propuste u igri, tako da ne hodaju ili crtica naprijed kad koristite napajanje pucao dok je igrao kao jedan od tih znakova, jer ponekad dobijete hit sa svojim snage pucao. Kada je Z ne da, igra će se srušiti. ---- Napajanje troši glitch (Korisno/nezgodan) Kada power shot dobiva blokiran od strane vašeg protivnika malo iza gol linije s vlasti aktiviran, njegova moć metak uglavnom će se koristiti bez obzira što već postigao, to troši. Također radi obrnuto, tako bdjeti vanjska strana. Neki znakovi može trošiti energiju na druge načine. Za to, vidi Belgija glitch i Njemačka glitch. ---- Screen glitch (Nedostatak / samo za zabavu) Kad ste završili s pozornice grupe u Head Kupa i pritisnite nekoliko puta Kick off gumb vrlo brzo, zaslon Knockout faza zatvara i ne možete završiti glavi Cup. To glitch također radi kada pokrenete Turnir, ali onda je ekran na pogrešnoj poziciji, kao što možete vidjeti na slici na desnoj strani. ---- Dvije snage metak u isto vrijeme glitch (samo za zabavu / nezgodan / korisno) Kada vi i vaš protivnik dobiti loptu u isto vrijeme, i sa svojim moć aktiviran, obje snage metak će se u isto vrijeme. To je nevjerojatna gledati, ali obično brže moć metak će postići, a drugi će se izgubiti. ---- Glas glitch (Samo za zabavu, zapravo nije stvarno glitch) Jedna od najzabavnijih i većina beskorisnih propuste u igri: Postoji način da se promijeni glas nekih znakova, kada oni koriste svoje snage pucao. Odaberite Južnokorejski kao jezik, odigrati utakmicu s jednim od pravih likova, a vi ćete ih čuti reći nešto u južnokorejskom kad rade svoj mrežni pucao, umjesto što oni kažu obično! To radi s likovima Južna Koreja, Kamerun, Nigerija, SAD, Japan i Brazil, a možda - ali ne i vrlo vjerojatno - neki drugi likovi previše! ---- Njemačka 47 sek. Glitch (nezgodno) Ako Njemačka postiže gol s vlasti pucao vrlo blizu gol protivnika točno 47 sekundi prije Susret je završio, igra će početi zaostajati, a protivnik će postići beskrajne ciljeve, prisiljavajući igrača odustati jer timer neće pregaziti više. To je samo dokazano da rade u Arkade, ali bi trebao raditi na svim drugim načina igre (osim opstanak) previše. ---- Arkada Ovdje su gličevi koji rade samo u Arkadi . ---- Asura i Pluton glitch/odaberite svoju igru glitch (korisno) Za ovu glitch morate biti u mogućnosti igrati protiv asura. Ako se pita želite li potrošiti 50.000 bodova, prijeđite prstom s lijeve i desne strane gore i dolje za odabir različitih znakova. To radi, jer je pozadina i dalje radi. Ako ste odabrali znakove htjeli, kliknite da i vi ćete biti u mogućnosti igrati danima. Ako odaberete lik niste otključan još, možete igrati s njim u Arcade ovaj put, a ako "Uskoro" je izabran na bilo kojoj strani, igra će srušiti, gubit svoje bodove. To glitch radi isto sa Plutonom, ali onda imate samo igrati 20.000 bodova. To glitch ne radi više ako ste otključan Asuru ili Pluton. I pazi, jer ako odaberete bilo koji drugi znak za igru protiv od Plutona ili Asura, vi ćete trošiti svoje bodove i neće vam pomoći da ih otključali. ---- Srbija otključavanje glitch (vrlo korisno) Za otključavanje Srbiju, morate pobijediti 60 znakova u Arcade bez dobivanje ozlijeđen. Ali to je gotovo nemoguće postići protiv protivnika kao što je Ekvador, Indija, Asura, Mađarska i Srbija sama. No, tu je glitch kako bi vam pomoći: Koristite Ukrajina. Jer nakon što ste aktivirali gumba efekt, to je nemoguće da se ozlijedio, bez obzira da li dobili šutirali, pogođen snage Shot ili pogođen Effect GUMB. Čak i kada je Ukrajina viče "Ow!", Bez ozlijeđenog uspjeh znaka neće nestati. Dakle, svaki put prije nego što vaš protivnik koristi svoju moć metak, morate biti sigurni da imate svoj vlastiti moć metak spreman. Ova taktika radi čak i bolje kada vaša snaga se nadograditi do maksimuma. ---- Turnir propuste Ovi gličevi rade samo u turniru koje rade samo u turniru. ---- Dvije lopte glitch (samo za zabavu) Ponekad se u finalu turnira Kepler 22B-ov NLO. A ponekad kad Velika Britanija moć metak pogodi NLO, lopta će se smrznuti na mjestu, dok su zrake pucao samo ići dalje. Susret onda će se ponovno pokrenuti, jer si pogodio NLO. Zamrznuti Lopta će se pojaviti u sredini, ali to nije stvarna, a ne možete ga izbaciti. Ova lopta ostaje samo tamo do zgoditka sa stvarnim loptu. ---- Survival propuste Propuste koji rade samo u modu opstanak. ---- Cyborg otključavanje glitch 1 (koristan) Izgubiti protiv Cyborg u opstanak, ili pobijediti, a zatim kliknite na naslov u sljedeću fazu, i zatvorite igru putem zadataka. Zatim ponovno pokrenite igru i možda ćete imati otključan Cyborg. ---- Cyborg otključavanje glitch 2 (koristan) Drugi način da imaju priliku za otključavanje Cyborg lako je koristiti "Igrajte se s bilo kojim karaktera iskoristiti" na opstanak igrati kao Hong Kong. Igrajte normalno u opstanak dok ne izgubite i možete otključati Cyborg. Ali to iskorištavaju radi samo pola vremena. ---- Čile, Egipat, Kolumbija i Hong Kong otključavanje glitch (vrlo korisno) Ja ću koristiti Hong Kong ovdje kao primjer. Za otključavanje Hong Kong morate pobijediti SS mjesto u opstanak bez udarca, skakati i snage pucao. To je gotovo nemoguće, tako da koristite ovaj glitch otključati Hong Kong. Dovoljno je koristiti kick, skakati i moć metak, dok ste na pozornici 70. Pauza pozornica 70 igra i ići na još jednu igru modu. Igrajte igru tamo bez skok, udarac i moć metak. Također možete jednostavno pauzirati utakmicu bez njih koristite i vratiti na opstanak. Ako nastavite pozornici 70, igra kaže da ne koristite svoje snage pucao, udarac i skok (koji se zapravo nije). Jedina stvar koju morate učiniti sada je premlaćivanje Cyborg bez kick, skakati i moć metak. Učinite isto sa otključavanje Čile (bez crtica), Egipat (bez napajanja metak) i Kolumbija (bez udarca). Dakle, samo učiniti ono što želite prva 69 faze, onda pauzirati pozornicu 70, ići na još jednu igru, idite natrag u opstanak i pobijediti Cyborg u fazi 70 bez crtica (Čile), snage pucao (Egipat) ili udarac (Kolumbija) i ćete otključati ove znakove. ---- Grčka otključavanje glitch / Lako opstanak igra glitch (vrlo korisno) Za otključavanje Grčku, morate doći do SS čin bez popuštanja više od 5 golova. No, to je vrlo teško, tako da koristite sljedeći glitch, koji možete koristiti na svakoj fazi, osim pozornice 1. Stanka pozornica odmah ići na još jednu igru mod i odigrati utakmicu protiv jednostavan lik i odaberite svoj vlastiti lik. Na primjer, idite na Arcade modu, odaberite Francusku kao lik i Južnoj Koreji kao svog protivnika. Ne morate završiti ovu igru. Zatim, vratiti u modu opstanak i nastaviti. Vidjet ćete točno istu igru kao u prethodne igre u drugom Game modu. Tako sada, vi ste Francuska i vaš protivnik je Južna Koreja i sada je puno lakše doći do daleko u opstanak i da će priznati manje ciljeve, tako da možda mogu otključati Grčku. Ali protivnik ste izabrali će ostati samo za jednu fazu, tako da ćete morati napraviti ovaj glitch svaku fazu opet. To je puno posla, pa možda je bolje da to učinite na višim fazama kada lice tvrdih protivnike, i ako mislite da možete pobijediti pozornici redovnim putem, bez popuštanja cilj, to učiniti i koristiti samo ovaj glitch za tvrde faze. Također, ne radi s Rank utakmice, jer je u tim utakmicama vaš protivnik će uvijek biti Cyborg. A ako koristite glitch, od vas će imati samo jednu minutu za igru, bez obzira na to što Opstanak fazi je. To je također koristan glitch ako želite promijeniti svoj karakter, dok radite opstanak. ---- Kostim glitch (vrlo korisno) Igrajte opstanak s bilo karaktera dok ti lice kiborga. Zatim se odrekne igru i otići na bilo koje druge igre modu. Ako vaš protivnik nosi kostim koji želite imati, odustati tu igru, vratite se na preživljavanje i nastavak opstanak igra. U ovoj igri opstanak, Cyborg će nositi taj kostim, a ako ste tuku Cyborg ste otključan kostim. Imajte na umu da još uvijek imate kupiti kostim s točkama. Ili, ako ste tuku prvi protivnik na opstanak i protiv drugog protivnika kada lopta padne kliknete pauzu i otići na zaslonu naslov. Zatim dvaput dodirnite i bliski iz app. Nakon toga, vratite se u igru i napraviti turnir. Možete zadržati odvikavanje od prve utakmice sve dok ne nađete šešir koji vam se sviđa. Onda kada ste pronašli jedan, pauzirati igru i otići na zaslon naslova. Idi na opstanak i odaberite igru. To će vas pitati želite li nastaviti prethodnu utakmicu i kliknite Yes. To ide zaokružiti 0 u opstanak protiv Cyborg, a vi samo dobiti jedan život bez obzira koliko ste nadogradili opstanak. Ako ste osvojiti primiti šešir i to ide u krug jedan, tako da možete nastaviti raditi glitch od početka. Napomena: čin 0 susret može vam koristiti lik koji je nosio šešir na turniru, ali to ne mora uvijek dogoditi, rezultati nisu promijenili u bilo scenariju. ---- Faza 0 glitch 1 (koristan) Upozorenje: ovaj glitch briše vaš napredak za preživljavanje, ali možete ga pretvoriti u svoju korist. Da biste koristili ovu glitch, odreći bilo Survival utakmicu (ali ne i prvi jedan) i zatvorite igru. Zatim idite na bilo koji drugi Game modu i igrati igru protiv Cyborg. Nakon toga, ponovno opstanak, a vi ćete biti u fazi 0, okrenut Cyborg. Korisna stvar o tome je da možete ga koristiti u kombinaciji s navedenom Kostim glitch, otključati nošnje. Veliki nedostatak je da samo Cyborg nosi Kostimi u glavu kupu. To znači da morate odmah zatvoriti Head kup i otići na opstanak ako on nosi kostim koji želite. Drugi nedostatak je da i vi i vaš protivnik samo jedan bonus loptu utakmice kada ponovno preživljavanje, tako da je zapravo iznenadne smrti situaciju. Također neće dobiti dodatne bonus loptice u ovoj fazi. Ako pobijedi, igra jednostavno se nastavlja, kao da nikad niste igrali pozornici 0, samo svoj kostim (ako ste otključan jedan) i 20 bodova dobivate, ostati. Ako koristite Faza 0 glitch u kombinaciji s kostima glitch, možete otključati (SS rang) kostime i Portugal lako, za samo zabio jedan gol! Ali prvo morate biti sigurni da Cyborg nosi kostim želite ... ---- Faza 0 glitch 2 (Nedostatak) Upozorenje, ovaj glitch također briše svoj napredak, ali vas ne bi uopće, tako da je prva faza 0 glitch trebali pokazati više koristan. Ako igrate u opstanak dok vam lice Cyborg, a zatim izašli opstanak i suočiti Južnu Koreju, od vas će biti na pozornici nula kada nastaviti ponovno svira opstanak. To radi samo s Južnom Korejom. Ako ste to učiniti s bilo kojim drugim karaktera, opstanak će se nastaviti kao i obično, ali Cyborg će se ponašati malo drugačije. Ako ste to učiniti kada lice lik u opstanak koja nije Cyborg, protivnik će se promijeniti i neće izbrisati vaš napredak. ---- Bonus 3 loptice glitch (Nedostatak) To je vrlo neugodno glitch. Ponekad, ako ste odigrali opstanak igra, ali nije ga završiti, a ti se vratiti na opstanak to završiti, imate samo tri lopte lijevo, a vi ste zapravo imali više bonus loptice. A početkom opstanak opet neće pomoći, jer ne dobiti vaš bonus lopte natrag. Ponekad, ako ostanu dugo na ekranu "Touch kick off", te dobiti sve vaše bonus lopte natrag, ali to radi rijetko. ---- League propuste Propuste koji rade samo u Amatersko, Minor i Major League. ---- Ukrajina otključavanje glitch (koristan) To glitch može vam pomoći otključati Ukrajini malo lakše. Za otključavanje Ukrajina, morate pobijediti Major League sa 80 kontre. Igrajte Major League s Italijom, najbolji lik prikupiti kontranapade. Provjerite jeste li igrati prvi meč protiv nekoga koji ima jednostavno-poništi snage pucao, kao što su Valentinovo, Super Saiyana ili Z. igrati danima i pokušati napraviti što više kontranapade kao što možete. Zatim, u neposrednoj blizini voditelj nogomet neposredno prije utakmica završi, ali ne pauzirati. Ponovno otvaranje Head nogomet i dalje Ligu. To će biti kao još niste odigrali prvu utakmicu Lige, ali kontranapade ste prikupili, ostao! A vi ćete biti okrenut znak da ste igrali prije. To vam daje glavu početak. Nakon toga, samo zadržati na šalter napadanje dok ne dođete do 80, završiti ligu, a vi ste otključan Ukrajina. ---- Pad igre glitch 1 (samo za zabavu) U ligi je glitch pad Head Nogomet. Idi na jednoj od tri lige. Kada ste na zaslonu za odabir znakova, kliknite na kostime u donjem lijevom kutu zaslona. Ako ste to učiniti, a vi kliknite na leđa, igra će se srušiti. ---- Završi liga na pozornici 17 glitch / pad igre glitch 2 (Korisno / nezgodan) Idi na pozornici 17, a kad igra počne, pauzirati ga i pritisnite naslov. Uglavnom, to će pokazati da je Liga je završen. Koristite ovaj glitch pobijediti bez igranja Stage 18. Ali ponekad, igra će srušiti ---- Ljestve glitch (samo za zabavu) Kada završite igru u bilo kojem ligi, zatvorite igru putem zadataka. Kada ponovno otvoriti Ligu ste upravo zatvorena, to će pokazati ljestve u drugim redoslijedom. Međutim, nakon što ste igrali igru, ljestve će se vratiti u normalu. ---- Igrati s bilo znakova glitch (vrlo korisno) Počnite savez s bilo karaktera i odustati prvu utakmicu. Kliknite Natrag u gornjem lijevom kutu, a zatim Dalje u donjem desnom uglu. Dok porukom "Želite li nastaviti?" pojavljuje, prijeđite prstom lijevo i desno dok ste odabrali znak koji želite igrati. Zatim kliknite nema i uživati. ---- Voditelj Cup Sve propuste koje rade samo u glavi Kupa. ---- Knockout faza glitch (Nedostatak) Ako igrate u glavi Cup i dođete do knockout fazu, a vi osvojiti igru, a vi kliknite na play prebrzo, morate igrati protiv istog lika ste upravo pobijediti. Ako ste osvojiti protiv njega, igra ne ide dalje, tako da ćete morati odustati bez dobivanja bilo kakve nagrade. To je vrlo neugodno glitch kada igrate glavi Cup. ---- Igrati s bilo znakova glitch (vrlo korisno) Iako vam se pitanje želite potrošiti 5.000 bodova, kliknite na nadograditi ili kostim u dnu ekrana. Zatim, kliknite na leđima, a moguće je da se ponovo pomicanje pozadinu! Tako snažan udarac desno ili lijevo za odabir bilo koji znak koji želite igrati, čak i lik koji još niste otključan. Zatim kliknite da i vi možete igrati kao taj lik. Koristite ovaj glitch igrati sa pon-K, koji će vam dati dvostruki bod nagrade. Pa čak i nakon 3.4 update, u kojoj je glitch bio 'popravljen' i dalje možete koristiti! Samo način da to učinite je sada malo drugačija. Od igre propuste ---- Ove propuste su izvan igre. Kostim glitch (samo za zabavu) Ako ukrasti dovoljno brzo kroz stranice kostim prema kraju, kako bi bili sigurni da nema kostim je vidljiv na zaslonu više, igra će se srušiti. ---- Pauza glitch (samo za zabavu) Ako pritisnete gumb Pause u gornjem desnom uglu nekoliko puta, opcije u izborniku pauze će se promijeniti položaj. To radi na Android uređajima. ---- Prijeđite prstom glitch (samo za zabavu) Ako prijeđite brže u suprotnim smjerovima, pa lijevo i desno, na primjer, u isto vrijeme, u znak Odaberite ekranu bilo koji način, likovi će promijeniti položaj ili potpuno nestati. ---- Novac glitch (koristan) Ako ste gledali video, kaže da morate čekati prije nego što možete gledati još jedan, jedan sat za primjer. Ako želite gledati video da biste dobili slobodan bodova bez čekanja na sat, izaći iz igre i pomaknite sat na mobilnom jedan sat naprijed. Zatim se vratite na glavu nogomet i odmah možete gledati video. ---- Nepotvrđenim propuste Ove propuste nisu dokazali da rade još. Molimo napišite komentar ako ste pokušali jedan od tih propuste i recite nam ako to radi ili ne. Također staviti svoj android / IOS verziju i voditelj Soccer verziju u komentaru. Izrael, Australija i Danska otključavanje glitch (koristan) Za otključavanje Izraele (Amater lige), Australija (Minor League) i Danska (Major League), morate osvojiti Ligu bez popuštanja više od 10 golova. Međutim, čini se da možete otključati likove ako osvojiti ligu vrlo prvi put kad ga igrati. Možete priznaju što više golova kao što želite, to stvarno ne smeta dok god prvi put igrate i završiti Liga, možete ga odmah osvojiti. Nagradite Video glitch (koristan) Dok gledate plaću videa, pritisnite gumb dom, a zatim ponovno u igri, tako da će se moći preskočiti video. Gumb Zatvori i dobit ćete svoju nagradu bez čekanja za kraj videa. Kategorija:Važne stranice Kategorija:Stvari vezane za igricu Kategorija:Korisne za početnike Kategorija:Nedovršene stranice